This invention relates generally to the containment and detection of hazardous material in a mail sorting facility, and, more particularly to the detection, neutralization, and generating an alarm signal notifying others of contamination occurring as a result of objects such as mail being transported over a transport system.
Recently there has been increased awareness of the potential for large-scale introduction of hazardous materials, that is, either explosives or biological organisms to create chaos or to harm an intended set of victims. One potential delivery method that terrorists or other criminals utilize to deliver such hazardous materials is through the mail or other form of a delivery. In so doing damage, not only is damage incurred by the intended victims, but also to any set of potential victims that may be in a position of handling such objects as the mail during the delivery or distribution process.
Biological agents being purposely mailed may pose hazards to postal workers and the population at large. The biological agents can escape from envelopes during processing and leave dangerous residues on the exteriors of envelopes and packages, and may also contaminate the trays or tubs that are used to carry such pieces.
Currently, one solution available is to irradiate entire cages of mail at one time. However, the expense of irradiating all of the nation's mail can be prohibitive. A fast, comprehensive, effective and inexpensive method is required.
There currently is a need for a comprehensive system and method of rendering the mail safe for handling and for detecting and containing suspect pieces. In addition, there is a need for systems that can be fitted or retrofitted into mail and package processing facilities with relative ease. Furthermore there is a need for a method for automatically warning if biological agents are present in the mail being processed.